<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sandbox Dolls by CravenWyvern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384667">Sandbox Dolls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravenWyvern/pseuds/CravenWyvern'>CravenWyvern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DS Extras [114]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game), Мор. Утопия | Pathologic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravenWyvern/pseuds/CravenWyvern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Webber meets The Powers That Be, who do not want anyone else to play with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DS Extras [114]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/688443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sandbox Dolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An entirely self indulgent idea that I wish to continue but probably will not - but this fic is short enough to get the idea across.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Webber knew they shouldn't wander off, but this was just so exciting! </p><p>They had slept the whole plane ride here, in a hard and uncomfy seat right next to the window, Mister Wilson by their side the entire time, and now that they were out and had helped get everyone's luggage outside the plane building they were wide awake and ready to go!</p><p>While the two adults looked over the map and checked their tickets, and then started to argue with each other like how they normally did, Webber had tried to get Wendy to come along with them to explore for a bit. It was just a tiny park, after all, and no one was around and it was early morning cause the plane had flown through the night and Webber just wanted to run around and look at everything!</p><p>This place was far away from Mister Wilson's house, across an entire ocean! The people here spoke a different language, sort of like Mister Wolfgang, though Mister Wilson had told Webber that the big man couldn't come with them cause he was on the other side of the country doing shows with Miss Wigfrid on the coast and that there was only money enough for the four of them. </p><p>Mister Maxwell just said that this was a "business" trip and it wouldn't be nice to invite Mister Wolfgang when it wasn't just a vacation, but Webber didn't really know what sort of "business" they were all supposed to be doing. Mister Wilson said something about a place he had heard about and a person who might want to know some of the things they all knew about the Constant? Or maybe something about Life Amulets?</p><p>They didn't have any amulets, Webber was sure of that, but Mister Wilson had been very excited about the idea and Mister Maxwell had just shaken his head and said fine, even if in a grumpy, sort of mean voice, and now they were here!</p><p>But Wendy didn't want to look at the park, she wanted to just stand next to the two arguing adults and look real tired out. Abigail was around, Webber could feel her floating about and humming to herself, and they were sure she'd like to come but Wendy said no so they had chirped spidery chatters at her, turned their head, and walked off into the park all by themselves.</p><p>They could get into Big Trouble for doing this, but Webber was excited and they were sure they'd get back soon, before the two adults even realized they were gone! They knew how to take care of themself just fine, so it was all okay to their mind.</p><p> </p><p>Funny enough, the park wasn't that different from the parks Mister Wilson would take them to. It was empty, and quiet, and had lots of leaves all over the ground. Some of the plants near the trees looked funny, stringy and thin and weird, and they didn't smell very good either, so Webber avoided them. </p><p>Their big old overcoat and layers of clothing kept tangling with the grasses, scarf dragging behind them, and they kept having to push up the big old hood from their many eyes before letting it fall again, and a part of them wished they didn't have to wear all this all the time. They couldn't wait to get to a hotel and take it all off! </p><p>Mister Wilson and Mister Maxwell told them that it was important they wear all this, all the time when outside of the house, but Webber was sort of getting sick of it now. It made their fur all tangled and musty and itchy, and it made their arms ache from how heavy it all was, but Webber also knew that both adults were right.</p><p>Mister Wilson told Webber that it just was how it was right now, and that they shouldn't reveal themselves around anyone ever again without telling the adults first, because it could be dangerous and they could get really hurt!</p><p>After the incident with that hunter in the woods a couple of months ago, Webber had to admit that maybe it was better they keep themself a secret. </p><p>Just for now, anyway. Mister Wilson had promised that someday they'd not need to wear all this all the time, so they will hold him to that!</p><p> </p><p>After a while of walking along the path, one side a thick bramble of hedges that only barely hid the houses out of view, Webber had to pause and tilt their head as they started to hear something.</p><p>Talking, quiet talking, from other kids! </p><p>That made them excited, maybe they could make new friends here, in this new place, and even if they couldn't stop being in disguise Webber had enough friends back at home to know that being hidden like this wasn't all bad things, so off they went, trotting along closer and closer to the noise.</p><p>Eventually they found it, a small shrubby opening in the hedge the only way in that they could see, and Webber looked both ways a moment, a spidery frown hidden behind their scarf and heavy hood as their extra limbs poked up the fabric just to get a better look. No one was around, and it still wasn't all that long since they had entered the park, and they could still hear the talking so Webber made up their mind to just take a peek, maybe even say hello. </p><p>It was something interesting and new, and with nothing bad around Webber took a step forward and started to try and poke a way through the hedges' more bare patch.</p><p>The talking got louder as they got through the first part of thorns and branches and little leaves, not clearer, and then Webber found their arms waving in open air and they flopped right out of the hedge onto dirt and grass!</p><p>Their hood covered their vision as they sat themself up with a huff, shaking their head before finally, carefully peeking out.</p><p>Two children stared back at them. There was a bit of a gate, covered in dried out vines, and it looked like a little garden, with what looked like a sandbox all built up with a sandcastle? A big ol' glass jar was upturned in it, or it at least looked like a glass jar, and Webber had to swallow down the chitter of spidery curiosity in them; no spider noises around strangers, Mister Wilson had told them that long ago!</p><p>"...Who are you? You're not supposed to be here." The girl looked at them with something that sort of looked like irritation, and now that Webber peered as carefully as they could at them under their hood they could see that both kids had dolls in their hands too, little sack cloth ones. Hers had a dark little coat on it, and a small flimsy bag stitched to its arm.</p><p>"Are you playing a game?" Webber chattered, sudden excitement at finally seeing something besides plane and somber adults and too-tired-to-play-with-you Wendy. "Can I play too?"</p><p>"No! You weren't invited." The boy huffed at them, crossing his arms and giving them a grumpy glare. The doll in his hands looked bigger than the girls, its fabric clothes stitched right on in big dark patches of brown and red. "No one else is allowed to play with us, not unless they follow our rules."</p><p>"We can do that! We follow rules all the time!" Well, they <i>were</i> breaking some rules right now, like don't wander away from the two adults and don't leave Wendy alone and don't talk to strangers unless Mister Wilson or Mister Maxwell knew them already-</p><p>But Webber had stood up, shaking the leaves and caught branches and thorns from their heavy clothing, thick mitts still on tight to hide their spider paw claws, and they couldn't help the slight little whisper whistle from escaping them when they caught sight of something atop the sand pillars in the sandbox behind the two kids.</p><p>"Look, there's another doll!" They pointed at it, a smaller one with a little cap on its head and heavy coat on, just like theirs kind of. "We can play with that one!"</p><p>"No one plays with that one." Said the girl, and she crossed her arms too, waving the little doll with its little bag at them. "She plays all by herself first, since she doesn't listen to us like the others do."</p><p>"Not until the game ends twice." The boy interrupted, and while neither child had taken even a step towards Webber they were both glaring at them now. "And who asked you anyway? We didn't. Go away."</p><p>"We're not playing with you. We don't want to." The girl said, and now both children turned their backs to Webber. "Go home. We don't want you messing up our game."</p><p>"But we just got here!" Webber twittered, forgetting themself, but the boy and girl ignored them and marched right back to their sandbox and the little sand castle town inside, with its big glass jar jutting out from the side. "We wanted to play…"</p><p>"Go play your own game. We didn't invite you."</p><p> </p><p>Webber waited a moment, just to see if the two changed their minds, but when no one said a thing to them they let out a quiet little sad hiss, bristles hidden underneath layers of clothing falling flat in dejection. Just as they turned away, back to try and dig through the hedge once more, the boy's voice spoke up one more time.</p><p>"And don't come back either! You'd mess everything up if you try to play, and we don't like it when our game gets all messed up."</p><p>"Yeah," the girl's voice chimed in, as Webber sadly tugged and pushed and shoved themself through the hedges thorns, "If you mess everything up we'll have to start all over again, and no one likes that! Go play your own dumb sandbox game, and don't come breaking ours!"</p><p> </p><p>Webber plopped out on the other side, this time only falling on their behind instead of their own face, and they sat there for a few minutes, sullen and pouty now. Of all the first kids they could meet in this new place, it was a bunch of meanie jerks!</p><p>Then they sighed a spidery sigh and stood up, lugging their disguise clothing with them. Oh well.</p><p>Mister Wilson had said that the hotel was sort of far from here anyway, and then they'd all be taking a train to a far away town tomorrow. It's supposed to have a river too!</p><p>Mister Wilson's house had a little creek near it, kind of a hike away from the road, but this was supposed to be a real river, with fish and stuff! Webber was excited about that, and even Wendy had said something about wanting to see a tiny town out in the middle of nowhere too.</p><p>Though, she kind of wanted to see the cemetery first, which Webber had promised to help find with her when they got there. Mister Maxwell had reminded them both that this was not for fun, that they couldn't just wander off like it was a vacation or anything, but Wendy had told them later it would be fine if they just had a little look.</p><p>And Wendy knew how to do stuff like that really good, so Webber trusted her.</p><p>Now thoroughly feeling much better, excited for tonight and tomorrow, Webber started off back up the path. It didn't take long before they heard Mister Wilson calling for them, and when they chittered out an answer and had to run all the way back they sort of expected his scolding and Mister Maxwell's huffing irritation.</p><p> </p><p>Later they told Wendy all about the mean kids behind the hedge, on the taxi ride to the hotel, Mister Wilson sitting next to them and Mister Maxwell next to her, but the adults were more focused on rambling about maps and plans and boring stuff like that so Webber didn't get questioned about their little adventure.</p><p>Abigail hummed at them, sad that she hadn't been there to make the kids be nicer to Webber, but Wendy just shook her head and shrugged.</p><p>"We're too old for dolls, Webber." She said, holding Abigails flower in her lap as her sister hummed in mild disagreement. "It's probably better you didn't get to play with them. I do not think their games are much fun to play anyway."</p><p>Webber twittered, still a bit unsure, but Wendy did make them feel at least a tiny bit better now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>